<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromised [Lee Felix x Reader] by chesiredoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912812">Compromised [Lee Felix x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll'>chesiredoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RUMPUS [Stray Kids Mafia! AU] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crime Fighting, Crime Syndicate Stray Kids Ensemble, F/M, Fights, Mafia Stray Kids, Stray kids mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You got compromised after failing your mission to kill a senator. Stray Kids caught you and took you to their basement to find out your affiliation. They thought it was the best idea to let Felix handle you in giving information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RUMPUS [Stray Kids Mafia! AU] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromised [Lee Felix x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll be placing a few tigger warnings at the very beginning of the AU, so please bear that in mind and don’t push yourself to read it if you find them uncomfy. </p><p>I did try not to be detailed as possible ‘cause my braincells are on fire because of med school. </p><p>Enjoy reading! </p><p>legend:<br/>[ reply ] - phone replies</p><p>Trigger warning// Guns, knives, swearing, violence, mentions of killing and drugs, blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHARACTER INFORMATION: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>NAME:</strong> Lee Yongbok</p><p><strong>A.K.A:</strong> Felix</p><p><strong>AGE:</strong> 22</p><p><strong>POSITION:</strong> Information Gatherer</p><p><strong>WEAPON OF CHOICE (WOC) :</strong> Knives, Torture</p><p><strong>AFFILIATION:</strong> MIROH Mafia</p><p>
  <strong>NOTES:</strong>
</p><p>- does not join missions</p><p>- this guy is more focused on extracting information</p><p>- he learned a thing or two from Min places where it could hurt and how one's death would be excruciating</p><p>- excited to draw on blank canvases(aka ppl)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ADVICE:</strong>
</p><p>Staring at his face makes him conscious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ─────────────────── </strong>
</p><p><strong>A.K.A:</strong> OWL</p><p><strong>AGE:</strong> 22</p><p>GENDER: Female</p><p><strong>POSITION:</strong> hitman</p><p><strong>WOC:</strong> gun</p><p><strong>AFFILIATION:</strong> FUCANLONG Mafia</p><p><strong>DIVISION:</strong> Raptors</p><p>
  <strong>NOTES:</strong>
</p><p>- prefers working alone rather than with a group</p><p>- quite impatient while working</p><p>- orphan child from a health facility</p><p>- does not necessarily know when to feel 'endangered'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ADVICE:</strong>
</p><p>none</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>───────────────────</p><p>The people inside the banquet room seemed to enjoy the gala the running senator had prepared for them. A gala that he used as a tactic to gather support for the upcoming election for the government of the country. </p><p>You observed the guests conversing amongst each other around the room, unaware that the room will soon be filled with the senator’s blood. Despite the masks adorning their faces, they cannot hide that they are from the high end. </p><p>A few weeks ago, a client came to find your head about a job to eliminate the running senator. Apparently, the target had failed to pay your client with a huge sum of money and refused to pay it. Thus, they asked your group to take action, by killing him—for a public execution. You never cared what the context of the running senator’s debt was but the fact that your head couldn’t resist the huge amount of money they gave for his head. </p><p><em> Who could say no to that? </em> </p><p>“Where is that old man? I want to finish this job as soon as possible.” You whispered through your gritted teeth, placing a glass of wine in front of your mouth. </p><p>[ Patience, <em> owl. </em> The gala isn’t even starting with the guest of honor. ] You heard through the communicator on your ear guise as an earring. You rolled your eyes as you felt your hand itch to pull the trigger. </p><p>“<em> Dove </em>, you know that I don’t have that kind of patience.” You muttered, enough for her to hear. You heard Dove chuckled. Your eyes roamed around, meeting her eyes at the other side of the room. She is accompanying you to your mission. </p><p>[ Well, without my help you won’t have a swift kill with the old tart. ] You heard another voice with your communicator. </p><p>“<em> Peregrine, </em>let’s not get too cocky.” You whispered as you continued to observe the room. </p><p>You usually work missions like this alone but <em> Robin </em>wants it to be done perfectly. She let Dove accompany you to the event itself while Peregrine works at the shadows handling other things for the mission. Your leader is quite materialistic and when given a huge amount of money, she’ll immediately agree. Your eyes looked back at the stage to see it still empty despite being inside the banquet for almost an hour. </p><p><em> God these politicians are so ridiculous. </em>You fussed inside your head. You don’t exactly know what will benefit them to be late like the main protagonist. It doesn’t suit them. </p><p>“Hi.” You froze when you heard a deep voice behind you. You turned and saw a man with brushed up gray hair, wearing a black tux, mask covering half his face. He had a slim and toned physique. Even without seeing his face fully, you are sure he looks good. </p><p>You stared at the man in front of you. You weren’t entirely sure if he was addressing you, but seeing that he stays there waiting for your reply made you sure. You smiled sweetly at him, “Do I know you?” </p><p>He lets out a knowing smile and grabs a glass on the tray that the passing waiter was holding. “Not yet but I was hoping I could get to know you.” </p><p>Your brow cocked in suspicion, thinking of who is the person in front of you. </p><p>[Oh? who is that? His voice is really deep.] You heard Peregrine ask but you didn’t reply. You snatched a red wine from a passing waiter and brought the cup to your lips. </p><p>His lips curl into a smile, almost similar to sunshine. “I’ve seen you across the room. Despite not seeing your full face, your beauty still shows across your mask.” </p><p>You stared at the male and you can spot a few dust in his features. “Pardon me,” you said as you closed the distance between you to take a good look at his skin. </p><p>“As I had expected, you do have freckles on your skin.” You softly mentioned, staring at the freckles adoring his face. The male seemed flustered at the sudden close gap between you. He could feel you breathing on his skin. He brushed it off and regained composure. </p><p>“You have a good eye.” You can still sense him being flustered and you couldn’t help but chuckle, moving away from him, siping on your glass. </p><p>“There is nothing that my eyes would miss.” A smile adorned his features, eyes almost glinting with something. Your attention diverted when you heard the huge applause from the crowd as the senator finally arrived at the scene. </p><p><em> Finally. The son of a bitch is here. </em>You thought. </p><p>You heard your teammates’ satisfied groans when they saw the senator. If you could finish the mission early, there will be more time for you to rest. You heard aggressive typing from your right ear, Peregrine is taking care of the whole program—to manipulate when the lights will go out. </p><p>The senator stepped into the podium, smiling smugly at the people as he waved his hand before he started his speech. You stood there waiting for the go signal when you heard Dove cursed. You eyed the male standing beside you, he was listening to the senator’s speech. [ Good Lord, why are they here?]  </p><p>“What do you mean?” You asked quietly, turning your head opposite to the male’s direction. She heard Dove click her tongue. </p><p>[ MIROH is here. Peregrine, can you work on the lights a little faster? I didn’t realize that MIROH is the senator’s third party. ] Dove ordered, a slight hint of anxiousness on her tone. You heard Peregrine say okay while you are confused. </p><p>“MIROH?” You didn’t realize that your voice was slightly louder than intended and you didn’t notice the male turn his head to your direction. “What do you mean? Who’s MIROH?” </p><p>Before Dove could utter a reply, “Is something wrong?” You turned around to see the male looking at you curiously. </p><p>A smile immediately appeared on your lips. “It’s nothing. I was giving myself a pep talk.” </p><p>The male seemed to buy your shitty alibi and nodded his head, returning his eyes on the senator’s direction. You remained silent, contemplating where you heard the word MIROH. It took you a moment before your eyes widened in surprise. </p><p><em> What the fuck? Like MIROH </em> MIROH <em> ??? </em></p><p>“Shit,” you covered your mouth with your left hand, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the sudden news. Your group and MIROH do not encounter each other often. However, it is quite messy if you ever did, like what happened with <em> Cardinal </em> and Lee Know. </p><p>[ Okay. Let’s start. Focus on your job. Once you killed the senator, leave the place immediately. ] Peregrine instructed. You felt a familiar twitch on your hand as you placed your hand at the side, sliding it near the gun strapped on your calf. </p><p>“Once agai—”The senator got cut off and a gasp from the crowd echoed once the lights suddenly went out. You reached for your gun and with the help of your mask, you could see clearly in the dark and raised your hand to aim for the senator. </p><p>Before you could pull the trigger, you felt a presence beside you and grabbed your hand, making you lose your grip on the trigger. You felt a breath above your ears, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” </p><p>A deep and velvety voice whispered in your ears that sent shivers down your spine. You could’ve replied but suddenly felt queasy, knees wobbling. “What the actual...fuck?” </p><p>[ Owl? Shoot now. ] Dove ordered through your communicator. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t as you feel your consciousness slipping away. </p><p>Before you could fall into the ground, an arm snaked around your waist, eyes closing from drowsiness. “Sweet dreams, <em> little bird. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>Felix stared at your sleeping form on the chair, unmoving yet strapped to your seat, as if you had plans of escaping once you wake up. It had been three hours since you lost consciousness after slipping a sleeping drug on the wine you drank. You didn’t notice it but it was one of his teammates who posed as a waiter. </p><p>Chan had been in a bad mood since they returned to the hideout. Even if they stopped you from shooting, the senator was still killed by someone else. He doesn’t know exactly who did, since according to Hyunjin, you always tend to work alone, but it seems that you weren’t alone earlier. </p><p>Felix is someone, who doesn’t usually go outside for a mission. It was also his first time to guise as a guest and lure a person to extract information—usually it is either I.N or Lee Know but he insisted on trying it. He didn’t fail but the whole mission was a mess. </p><p>Felix snapped out of his thoughts when the metal door loudly opened, revealing his head, Chan, who still had a sour look on his face while entering the room, followed by a random worker, who had buckets on his hand, full of water. “Is she awake yet?” </p><p>Felix stood properly and shook his head, “Not yet. She ended up finishing the wine, so it might take more time before she regains consciousness.” He explains as he watches the soldier place the buckets on the ground. Chan waved the said male off, Felix saw the male glance at the strapped woman before exiting, leaving the three alone. </p><p>“Wake her up. I need answers.” Chan ordered, pointing to the bucket full of water. </p><p>Felix blinks in surprise. Most of the time, Chan lets him handle it all the way, extracting information had always been his forte. Chan didn’t care what he'd do to the person. Yet this is the first time, his head participated to question someone. He also looked impatient at that. </p><p>The lankier male shrugs as he picks up the bucket and splashes it at the woman, who was sleeping soundly at the chair. When the cold water comes in contact, you flinch and gasp for air, nose scrunching in annoyance. You slowly open your eyes, vision adjusting to the light. </p><p>“Where the fuck..?” Felix heard you mutter, eyes still wincing at the light. Chan did not waste time and strode where you were placed and grabbed your hair, pulling it to make her look up to the only light in the room. </p><p>“Who sent you?” Felix remained silent as Chan was the one who initiated the interrogation. You had your eyes closed because of the direct light. </p><p>“Where am I?” You asked instead of answering. Felix saw Chan tighten his hold on your hair as he tugs your hair with more force. You didn’t react much as the male wanted to but continues to observe. </p><p>“Answer me first. Who sent you? What organization? Why were you tasked to kill the senator?” Chan orders as you choke a small laugh because of the awkward position. </p><p>“Why would I tell you those things? Who do you think you are?” You spat, clicking your tongue in annoyance. Chan gritted his teeth, his patience growing thin. He removed his hand on your hair harshly, making you frown at his actions. </p><p>“Felix,” The said male looked at the older. He could also feel your stare but he ignored it. “Make sure you’ll get information about her. You can do anything to her.” </p><p>Felix grinned at the permission he received from his head. Eyes glistening with mischief as he glances at you, Chan continued. “Just make sure she stays alive.” </p><p>“Sure. I’ll make sure she barely breathes when you come back.” Felix mentioned, chirping at his boss, who gave him a nod and left (throwing a glare on your direction before leaving the room). </p><p>“So what happened exactly? I can’t remember much after passing out.” You casually asked as he watched you look around the room. You probably realize it by now but you are in their basement, seeing a wooden ceiling, and cement walls without any window. Felix turned his back and readied his tools for extracting information. </p><p>“Well, you’ll remember everything after we play a game.” He says as he wipes his favorite knife with a white clean towel. He turns around while holding the knife to find you staring at him. He neared you while dragging a chair and placed it in front of you. </p><p>“You’re cute.” Felix blinked in surprise when he heard you say it. He looks up and meets your scrutinizing eyes. The male slightly felt conscious with your stare. </p><p>“E-Excuse me?” Felix cringed inwardly when he suddenly stuttered. </p><p>You chuckled, “Now that I can see your face without the mask, I am sure that you are a cutie.” It had been a long time since he received compliments from another gender. He gains slight confidence from it. </p><p>“I’m flattered.” He smiles a bit, “However that doesn’t mean you can stop me from slicing you open.” </p><p>“Oh sure. Go ahead.” You nodded at his statement that made his brows cocked in surprise. </p><p>“Go ahead? You won’t scream for help?” He asks as  lowers his knife slightly to her skin. Most of the people he was about to torture would cry out for help which he finds amusing and pathetic at the same time. </p><p>“Why should I? I am a hitman too. I’m pretty sure this is the basement. No one can hear me here.” Felix smirks when she knows how to state the obvious. At least he knew that she is not that dumb. His ears ring a lot when people would scream for help. Although he enjoys it, he prefers to not let his ears get permanently damaged. </p><p>“I guess there is a reason why you are in this field of work.” You shrugged when he uttered his comment, eyes slightly glinting when he places the knife above your skin. He slides the black fabric of your skirt to reveal your right thigh.</p><p>Felix slides the knife in your thigh, enough to draw a fair amount of blood. She didn’t have any reaction. “It doesn’t hurt?” </p><p>“Was it supposed to hurt already?” </p><p>Your question made him press the knife deeper on your skin yet despite what he did, Felix didn’t receive any response. “Dang, you can’t feel any pain?” </p><p>“You had stated the obvious. Thank you.” A smile appears on your lips. He continued dragging the knife around your thigh, drawing skribbles. </p><p>Felix felt a small excitement inside him. Just the thought of being able to do an extent for torture, a grin comes across his lips. “Then I can do whatever I want with you. Without much complaining and screaming.” </p><p>“I thought you liked your victims screaming for mercy?” The smug is evident on your tone, slightly testing the waters with him. </p><p>“My ears were quite damaged because of their screams.” He answered truthfully as he leaned back slightly and withdrew the knife from your thighs. He eyes the bloody red canvas in front of him. </p><p>Still, without pain painted on your eyes. You lean back on your chair, finally finding something that could be worthwhile. “Then, it’s going to be a long day, Felix.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Another Series begins! I promise you I won’t ghost my other series (‘cause I really enjoy writing for Stray Kids). I wanted to read stray kids mafia aus but sadly I don’t see a lot.  So I decided to create one! I hope you guys will like this one too.</p><p>I decided to not do multiple chaps ‘cause I think it’s hard to focus on one when I have a lot of idea for the whole plot of RUMPUS series. </p><p>Also, Take note of their character information &lt;3</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>